chromosomus_addendumfandomcom-20200215-history
Skitz
Overview Skitz is an adventurous teenage romantic who set off as the protagonist of 'A Tale of Oats and Memes' to rescue Karliah, the Duchess of Louisiana. He was prepared to go alone, but after a time his friend Tlabyt came to aid him on his quest. Before this however, he employed the help of the legendary Zula the Voodoo God. With the help of the Voodoo God, Skitz is able to fend off Waldo the Wizard, and slay Brad the Destroyer, but took his own life after believing Karliah was died, while she was under a mere sleeping spell. Skitz appeared again in 'Oats and Memes II: Escape From the Rice Fields', being lost in the outskirts of the Rice Fields, but receiving help from a soviet spy. With her help, Skitz reunited with Zula the Voodoo God, and escaped the Rice Fields together, but both were caught in a time warp for all eternity. Origins Skitz was born in Dimension 1.13 of Realm 8 (the Öat Realm), in the year 15 B.O.M. into a poor family with a sick mother and blacksmith father. He had long dreamed of making something of his family name by means of adventure. Biography Since Skitz was around 4 years old, he was obsessed with exploring every nook, cranny, and back alley he could find within his home village's walls. When he was around 11, he began to sneak out at night to leave the safety of the village to explore the woods around him, and often found himself exploring small caves that dotted the area. As he got older, his love for exploration only got more intense, likely urging him further to pursue Karliah in the events of A Tale of Oats and Memes. A Tale of Oats and Memes In A Tale of Oats and Memes, Skitz is the protagonist during a quest to retrieve a royal Duchess from the hands of evil, manifested as Waldo the Wizard and Brad the Destroyer. Oats and Memes II: Escape From the Rice Fields Skitz appears again in the later half of Oats and Memes II as a secondary character. He was spit out of Realm 8 and into Realm 0 after the events of A Tale of Oats and Memes. Species Homo Sapiens Skitz, like most sentient inhabitants of Realm 8, and almost all sentient in Realm 6 (Earth), is a human. Because of the widespread colonization of Realms by humans and copious common knowledge about this species, no further description is required. Abilities Skitz, being young and of a normal human family, is a weak character in respect to other beings in The Multiverse. However, relative to other humans, Skitz is rather powerful for his age, mainly due to his adventurous attitude and determination to save Karliah. Because of these factors, though no specific figure is ever mentioned, it can be estimated that Skitz's Chromosome count sits between 50 and 67. Magic To date, Skitz has never personally delved into the study of magic, or practice/performance of any magic spells, rituals, or the like. However, the Mysterious Crystal that he was given by Zula the Voodoo God was an apparent powerful source of magical energy, that Skitz did make use of. He still technically has no magical abilities. Non-Magic Skitz's combat abilities are exclusively physical, relying mainly on a sword. Likely because of his time as the apprentice (and son) of a blacksmith, he can hold his own in a sword fight, making use of various parries, blocks, and strikes. Other physical abilities include instances of pushing opponents to a more suitable distance for swordplay. Because Skitz is alive at 621 to 636 in Earth-Years, he has never encountered modern weaponry and thus has no experience in objects such as firearms.